Finding Love
by sam1010
Summary: Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers is the new kid in Sunnydale. She has a wall around her heart and doesn't trust people. What would happen if one guy made it his life purpose to break that wall and make her trust him, and maybe love him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers looked herself over as she turned to see her backside in her full length mirror. Sighing, she spoke to herself, "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get."

She headed to grab her back pack on her bed when a bright shine caught her attention. She walked to her window, looking for the source of the glimmer.

Her eyes zeroed in on a 1958 black DeSoto across the street pulling out of the driveway, "Humph, just another one of the things I have to look forward to in this town...driving."

Buffy had decided a long time ago that she wasn't going to drive in a strange town, at least until she got a feel for the town. She was always afraid she would get lost and have to call her mother to come get her. And she definitely did not want to do that again.

The last time she had to call her mother, she had been completely lost, alone, and scared. Her boyfriend had broken up with her and kicked her out of his car just because she wouldn't put out. He called her a 'no good, slutty, bitch' just because she had to kick him off of her before he did something that she didn't want.

She was sixteen then, now she is seventeen, and much wiser. She had taken RIley's treatment of her that night really hard. And really personal.

She was determined that she would never let another man hurt her like that again and that she would never let herself be put in that type of situation again.

She built a wall around her heart, and a locked, steel cage around the part of her that was able to let her trust people.

It made things difficult whens he wanted to make friends, but especially when guys asked her out, and that happened more often than she would have thought possible.

Being the new girl in town, of course, she was worried that guys would think she was easy. However, she was ready to tell off anyone that would try to take advantage of her.

She grabbed her bag, gave herself a once over of her tight, dark-wash jeans, red tank top, and black flip flops. 'Maybe I should wear my hair up,' she thought as she grabbed a ponytail holder.

"BUFFY! WE'VE GOT TO GO! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY DO YOU!?" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing, she put the ponytail holder back on her dresser, "Here goes. Buffy Summers, welcome to Sunnydale."

Chapter Two

Buffy walked out of the Principal's office. He was doing his 'First Impression-Meet and Greet' with all the new students, which wasn't many.

She headed towards her first period, not knowing which way she was going. She continued walking as she glanced down at her schedule. 'Psychology 101 with Ms. Miller'.

As she finished reading, she heard a loud smack, followed by people yelling simultaneously, "Fight!" She saw a herd of people walking in a circle towards her.

She glanced in the circle at the two guys fighting. 'Of course,' she thought, 'It's always the guys that are fighting.' She was about to make her way away from the crowd when she saw a guy being punched, and stumbling her way.

He crashed into her, pressing her against the wall with his body. He lifted his head to look at her, "Sorry, luv. You alright?"

She was speechless. This man was absolutely gorgeous. She feared that she wouldn't be able to speak, so she simply smiled and nodded her head.

He smiled at her then, which made Buffy want to melt into his arms and stay there forever, "Good."

Before she knew it, he had turned around to fight the guy that had punched him, delivering several blows to the guy before the Principal and other teachers came to break it up.

They escorted them both away from the crowded hallway and into separate offices. She could hear teachers yelling for them to get to class, but she couldn't seem to move.

She was still leaning against the wall, thinking about the blonde menace that had her pressed there. He was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen.

Blue eyes, that she just wanted to lose herself in forever. 'No, not blue,' she thought, 'Cerulean. Definitely cerulean.'

She finally managed to pull herself away from the wall, heading no where in particular. She looked at her schedule once again, "Room 512."

She looked at the walls, trying to figure out which way the 500 hallway was. When she spotted a white painted "500 Wing →" sign, she followed the arrows.

Looking at the numbers above the doors, she saw her number finally. She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Room 512, Psychology 101, here I come." She turned the knob, opened the door, and went inside ready to face a room full of students sure to be focused on her, the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy walked into room 512, expecting all eyes to be on her, the new kid. However, she was surprised to see everyone focused on a couple in the front of the room.

The couple surprised her by what they were doing. They were making out on the teacher's desk, 'What the hell?' Buffy thought.

This couple was making out on the teacher's desk, and everyone was looking, even the teacher! And they weren't getting into trouble. This has got to be one messed up class for this to happen.

The girl had straight blonde hair, seemed to have an athletic build, and from what she could see, her tongue was pierced. The girl's shirt rode up as the guy tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer, exposing the Playboy Bunny belly ring.

The guy had brown hair, kinda shaggy. From what she could tell, he also had his tongue pierced. 'They must be a couple,' she thought from the way that their bodies responded to each other. There is no way that they couldn't be a couple.

SHe heard a ding from one of the bells that you ring to get service for when no one's around. The couple pulled apart from each other, flustered and breathing hard, 'How the hell did they even breathe?' She thought.

She heard the class start clapping and saw the teacher walk towards the front of the class, talking, "Sam and Colton, thank you for that demonstration. Please take your seats and try to restrain yourselves from each other."

The class laughed. The teacher looked her way, "Well, seems we have a visitor. Can I help you, sweetie?"

Buffy smiled at the teacher, "Um, I hope so. I'm Buffy Summers, new student. My schedule says Psychology 101 with Ms. Miller in room 512. Am I in the right place?"

She smiled, "Yes, you are. I'm glad to have you hear, Buffy. I hope we didn't frighten you when you first arrived in our room. If you will have a seat in the back next to Sam, that would be great and we could get you caught up in the class."

Buffy smiled and made her way to the back of the class to the suggested seat. She sat down and smiled when the girl that had been in the 'demonstration' turned to her, "Hi, I'm Sam. You're new here?"

Buffy decided that she liked this girl, "I'm Buffy. Yeah, I'm new. What was going on when I first came into the class? If that had happened in my last class, everyone would have been suspended."

Sam smirked, "Oh, my boyfriend, Colton, and I were doing a demonstration on how the body and mind interact and react when something intimate is happening. We took the chance to demonstrate it to get extra credit points," pause, "Plus, we got to make out for like, ten minutes."

Before Buffy could respond, the door opened and in stepped the guy that she had seen fighting, the guy that had filled her thoughts for the last twenty minutes. The same guy that had her pressed against the wall, with the most erotic voice in the world.

The teacher's voice snapped her out of her reverie, "William, it's so good to see that you decided to come to class today."

He gave her a soft smile, which told her that he knew exactly how to play the teacher to make it into the 'don't get into trouble' list, "Sorry, Ms. Miller. I had a bit of trouble with some guy who wanted to get into a fight. It won't happen again. Promise."

She gave him a smile, "Of course, well, go a head and take your seat. We've got a new student. Her name is Buffy. She'll be sitting on the other side of Sam, please make her feel welcome. Don't try to cause any trouble."

He smiled and headed to his seat as Ms. Miller continued talking about the psychological addiction that our bodies get when the experience pleasure of some sort.

Spike took his seat next to Buffy, smiling at her. Buffy thought her stomach was going to explode right out of her body. This man had the most gorgeous smile that she had ever seen.

She wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, but pretended she was, when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk in front of her. She picked up the paper, quietly unfolding it.

'You're new here, luv?'

Instantly knowing who it was from, she smiled, picking up her pencil, she wrote, 'Yeah. Just moved here. I'm Buffy.' Once finished, she folded the note and passed it back to him.

After a few minutes, he sent it back, 'I'm Spike. Welcome to Sunnydale, pet. I know that we haven't talked all that much, but would you like to cut next block and go get some coffee or something with me?'

She thought for a moment, knowing that he was watching her. She wrote, 'Sure. Why not. Got nothing to lose. Meet you in front of the school after class. I've got to go to my locker and drop off this stuff. See you there.'

When she passed the note back, she had made perfect timing, the bell began to ring, and she bolted from her seat, hoping that he wasn't joking. She ran to her locker, dumping her stuff in there, before heading to the front of the school.

When she got there, he was waiting for her. He smiled, "I almost thought you weren't coming, luv."

She smiled back, giving him that star smile, "Of course I came, said I would. Now, where to?"

He grabbed her hand, pleased that she didn't pull it away, walking out the front door, headed towards his car, "Great little place called the Espresso Pump. Been there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eight and a half hours. That's how long they had been at the Espresso Pump. They had talked about everything from Rock 'n Roll, her life, and to how many licks it would actually take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. And the weird thing was, she wasn't completely bored out of her mind.

Buffy had left the school with Spike, slightly expecting to be bored to death by the first ten minutes were up, but nope, she was still interested. He still caught her eyes with every little movement, every little word, every little gesture of kindness and affection that he gave towards her. She still wanted more.

She had never met someone in her whole life that made her feel so alive. He was so jubilant, so moving, so alive. She never wanted to stop talking to him or simply stop being around him. She knew she had found a new friend, but it seemed, to her, that she wanted more than just a friendship with Spike.

On more than one occasion, he had grabbed her hand and held it for a while. She had always felt this slight spark when he touched her. She wasn't sure if he had felt it, but she knew that she had. She didn't know what it meant, but she was sure that she wanted to find out, and fast.

Buffy looked down at her watch, checking to see the time. '5:16' it read. "Wow, we've been here almost nine hours," Buffy pointed out. She glanced at him, seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it has been that long," he smirked, "Or maybe it was just the beautiful company that I had to occupy me."

She blushed and looked towards her lap. He had been doing that a lot, making her blush. She hated and loved it all at the same time. No one had made her blush quite this often, and she was rejuvenated by it.

Spike chuckled, he loved to see her blush like that, it made her look so innocent, so pure, so totally adorable, "You know, I've really had a good time today."

She looked up at him, "Really?" He nodded, "Me, too." Pausing, she wandered if she should make the first move. She wanted something more, and the simple fact of not knowing if he did or not was not going to stop her from taking the chance.

She was preparing herself to ask to see him again, outside of school and on a non-friendship basis, but never got the chance. Spike grabbed her hand, breaking her out of her reverie, "Buffy, I really like you. Would you...would you like to go out with me? Not on some spur-of-the-moment-nine-hour-coffee-break either. Like a date?"

She smiled, deeply glad that she didn't have to embarrass herself, and glad that now she knew that he felt the same way, too. She squeezed his hand, reassuring him, after having seen the look of worry cross his face, "I would love to go out with you, Spike. You have no idea."

Smiling at each other, they decided that it wouldn't hurt to sit and talk some more. Buffy started, "You know, we have been sitting here, talking all this time, and I feel like I don't know anything about you. Tell me about you."

"Well, what do you want to know, luv?" Spike asked, rubbing small circles on the back of Buffy's hand with his thumb.

She thought for a moment, really pondering the question of what she wanted to know about him, "How about where you were born and where you grew up? What was that like? Who was there? Who wasn't there? Did anything really important happen to you while you were growing up? Anything life altering? Anything."

He sighed, "Wow, you really know how to pick the good questions don't you, pet? Well, let's see. I was born and raised in Oxford, England. I lived with my mum and sister. My father wasn't around much, he worked a lot. Or at least that's what mum told me. Found out later that he was just some tosser that had mistresses coming out his arse. He came back to the house once to talk to mum when I was about fifteen, I acted like I was older than that, mum said, when I told him to get the bloody hell out of our home and never come back."

Buffy's shocked look on her face, made him smile just a bit, "You really told your dad that? Wow, I haven't even been able to tell my dad that I don't want to go to his house for the summer. How did you do it?"

"Well, I just thought about what he was doing to my mum. She was cryin' every night and I got fed up with him doin' it to her. He never came back either. So, it worked out for the better, I like to think that anyways."

She gave him a small smile, "Okay. What about all the other questions I had?"

He sighed, he was scared to tell her this part of his life, but he wanted her to know. Wanted her to know what she was getting herself into, "Well, my mum, sis, and I moved her about two years ago," he hesitated, "My mum got sick last year, pretty bad. She had cancer, and they couldn't cure her. She past last year, about April."

He barely chocked out the last words. He missed her, and he could tell that Buffy knew when she gently squeezed his hand. He looked up at her, "I bet your mom is very proud of you. She did an amazing job in raising such a great guy."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, luv," he sighed, "Well, after that, I pretty much took care of my sis. She goes to Sunny High, too. She's just a freshman though. She's been a handful. I'm not sure how me and Dawn are even related, but, we are. I think she was found under a rock though, but mum never told me the truth."

She giggled, "I bet she's great. Probably just like you." Buffy's cell phone rang before she could finish talking, "Sorry, hang on." She pulled her phone out, "Hello?"

Buffy's mother was on the other line, "Buffy, where are you? You're supposed to be home by now. Is everything okay?"

Buffy sighed, "Yeah, mom, I'm okay," she glanced at Spike, "Sorry, something came up. I'll be home soon, promise."

"Okay. I want to hear all about your day before I go to work, alright?"

Buffy scrunched her eyebrows together, "Work? I thought you were supposed to be home for tonight?"

"I was, but then the boss called and said that Denise called off and wanted to know if I could do her New York trip. Is that alright, honey?"

Buffy smiled, excited for her mom, "Of course it's alright! You've been wanting to do the New York trip ever since you heard about it! I'm so excited for you! I'll be home soon so we can talk before you leave."

"Okay sweetie, see you then."

Buffy smiled, "Alright. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too, bye."

With that, they both hung up their phones. Buffy gave Spike an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Mom's freaking out that I'm not home yet."

Spike smiled back, "It's okay, sweetheart. I can give you a lift home if you like?"

"Sure. Let's go," Buffy said, standing up from the table. She grabbed her purse and waited while Spike laid a couple dollars on the table.

He grabbed her hand as soon as he reached her, pulling her towards his car. He opened her door for her, helping her in the car before safely shutting the door. He ran to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's side.

Spike looked at Buffy and smiled, then reached for her seat-belt, making sure it was strongly fastened before he put his own on. He glanced towards the street, making sure it was okay for them to pull out. When he saw it was safe, he pulled out, listening to Buffy's instructions on how to get to her house, making sure that he drove as slowly as possible, just to draw out their time together.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached Buffy's house in under ten minutes. Once in the driveway, neither of them wanted their time together to end. Buffy glanced down at their intertwined hands. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling for Spike. He made her feel so treasured. No one had ever made her feel that way.

Sure her mom made her feel special, but not in the way that Spike could make her feel. Spike tugged on her hand, bringing her back to the real world, "What are you thinking about, luv? You seemed to be out of it there for a bit. Everything okay?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I just don't want to get out of this car."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know how you feel. But you've got to get inside. Your mum wants to talk to you about your day before she leaves right?" Buffy nodded, "Then you best get in there."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know you're right." Pondering something in her mind for a bit longer, "You know, I bet my mom wouldn't like me staying here by myself for such a long time, and especially at night. She might want me to have someone there with me just so I don't get scared, you know?"

Spike saw the little glint in her eyes, knowing exactly what she was suggesting, "Yeah. You might wanna tell her that you need someone to watch over you. Someone manly. Don't you think, luv?"

Buffy giggled, "Sure. Whatever you say. As long as you believe that you're manly, that's all that matters." She laughed harder when she saw the glare that he was sending her through hooded eyelids.

She glanced down at their hands again, noting to herself that he was, indeed, a hand holder. She liked it. She had never really been with a guy that had been into displays of affection like Spike was, and in all honesty, it scared her. She didn't want to get hurt again, and she knew that it was bound to happen.

'Might as well save myself the pain of getting hurt again before it's too late,' Buffy thought to herself, as she silently pulled her and out of his grasp, missing the hurt and confused look on his face, "Actually...you know...I-I don't think that-that this is such a-a good idea," she stammered out.

Spike looked at her confused, "What do you mean that you don't think this is such a good idea? You mean, us? You don't think we should be together? You don't want to go out with me? Or do you mean tonight? Are you afraid something is gonna happen? Cause if it's about tonight, I can promise you, I will be a perfect gentleman!" Spike was rambling now, but he didn't care. He had just found this girl, he didn't want to lose her now.

Buffy sighed, "The whole 'us' thing. I don't think it would be such a good idea. I'm sorry." She looked down, avoiding the intense gaze that he was sending her way.

"Why? What happened between the ride from the Espresso Pump to you house? Did I do something wrong? If I did, then, please, tell me. I need to know. I want to fix it if I did. Why are you running scared? What's wrong?"

She daringly looked up at him, noticing the fear and pain in his eyes, "I don't want to get hurt and if we end up being together, then that is exactly what is going to happen. I know it will. That's how it always is with men. No matter what the connection is, they always leave. And soon after we're together, you'll get bored and you'll leave, just like all the others. I know it."

Spike pulled her into his arms, delighted that she didn't pull away, "No, sweetheart. I won't. I promise you that I won't leave you. I promise. I need you. I know that we've only known each other for a little bit, but I know it. I need you. I don't want to find out what it would be like without you. Please believe me."

Buffy pulled back, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I want to believe you, I do. But I'm not sure if I can. I just-I just don't want to get hurt. I want you to be different."

Spike kissed her forehead, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to be different for you. I promise. I don't ever want to see you hurt. Please, believe me."

She took in a deep breath, "Okay. I'll try. I don't know what you are expecting of me, but I can't promise a lot so soon. But I can promise that I'll try."

He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding until she said that. He wanted to be the one that was different for her, but he needed to know what different meant to her. 'What did those other gits do to her to make her so insecure,' he thought to himself, while holding Buffy in his arms.

Spike pulled her back a bit to look her in the eyes, "How about you go in, talk to your mum, tell her about your day, then ask if you can have me over while she's gone. Call me and let me know what she says. I'll bring some movies and a pizza if you like? Then we can talk, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay," pause, "I better get in there. She's probably wandering what is taking me so long. I'll talk to you soon," she finished saying as she grabbed the piece of paper that had his phone number out of his hands, putting it in her back pocket. She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "See you later."

WIth that, she got out of the car, not noticing that Spike didn't leave the drive way until well after she had gone into the house. He had stayed to make sure that she was in her house, safe and sound, before he pulled out of the drive way, heading home, hoping to hear from his girl soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike was at home for all of ten minutes before he got the phone call from Buffy. He was headed over to her house now. A thought occurred and he flipped open his cell phone, dialing the number that he already had memorized, he waited for the other line to pick up.

'Ringing, ringing, ringing, come on, Goldielocks, pick up your phone, I know you're home,' Spike thought to himself as he still waited for her to pick up the phone. Finally, she answered the phone, seeming out of breath, "Hello?" she gasped into the phone.

Spike smiled, "Hey, Goldielocks, was just wondering if you wanted something to eat before I came over?"

He heard her pause, "Um, sure. What sounds good?"

Smiling, he answered, "How about pizza? Good to you, pet?"

"Yep," She said, popping the p at the end.

He chuckled at how cute she was being, "Okay, then. I'll stop and pick somthing up and then I'll be right over there, Princess."

"Alright. I'll see you soon," Buffy said, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't talk to him more, just to hear his voice.

"Bye, Sweetheart," And with that, they both hung up the phone.

"Oh my god, this is the best pizza in the entire world!" Buffy exclaimed after taking one bite of the pizza that Spike had brought over. They were currently sitting in the living room, both on the floor between the coffee table and the couch.

Spike pulled Buffy to him, kissing her on the lips softly. Pulling apart, Buffy looked at him confused, "What was that for? Not that I mind, but just so I know to do it again, for future reference."

Smiling, "You were just being you, all cute and adorable. Not to mention beautiful."

Blushing, she cowered her head downwards, avoiding his gaze, "I don't think I'm that.."

He cut her off before she could say anything by grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him, then crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When the kiss finally ended, he gazed at her, "Don't you ever doubt that you are beautiful or that you're anything other than a goddess. Understood?"

She smiled at him, "Yes," was all that she could get out before she attacked his lips for another kiss. This one wasn't at all like their other ones. This was more needy, more of the ravaging variety. Spike quickly pulled Buffy onto his lap so that she was straddling him, grinding into him with every new wave of the kiss.

Buffy smoothly put her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscle there. She grinned against his lips, pulling apart only long enough to get his shirt over his head and onto the floor beside them.

Spike tried to avoid her kisses, trying to get out, "What about your mum, luv?" Finally letting her kisses overtake him once more.

She pulled away, gasping for air, "She won't be home for 10 more days. She's gone to New York on a business trip."

"Good," was all Spike got out. He pulled her closer to him, grinding his erection into her center. He heard her gasp, which only made him do it more. He gently moved her so he could stand up, then grasped under both sides of her knees lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist, "Which one is your room, luv?" He asked, climbing the stairs.

"The. Second door. On the. Right." She managed to get out between his kisses. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, feeling him grind into her some more, before continuing their travel towards her room.

Buffy didn't even noticed that they were in her room until she felt Spike on top of her in the middle of her bed, this action adding more pressure to her needing core, "Ohh!"

Spike trailed kisses down her neck, stopping every so often to suck on a tender spot, making her moan. Kissing back up her neck, he reached her ear, huskily whispering in it, "Somebody has too many clothes on, don't you think so, kitten?"

All Buffy could do was nod her head. She wasn't sure she would be able to get words out at this point anyways. Spike reached for her shirt, playing with the hem of it for a minute, before pulling it over her head. Then, he moved off of her, gaining a disapproving groan from Buffy.

He hooked his fingers through the loops of her jeans after unbuttoning them, then pulled them down slowly over her hips, then completely off. He felt her hand reaching for him, but ignored it, standing up to admire her body.

She was wearing a red lacy thong and a matching bra, that drove him absolutely insane. He wanted to rip off both offending materials and shag her until she couldn't walk straight for a month. But when he saw her pout, he knew that he was a goner. He slowly crawled up her body, into the arms that awaited him.

Kissing her softly, he said, "Is this what you want, Buffy? Because after this, there's no going back. I'm not going going to let go of you. Ever."

If someone had said that to Buffy one month ago, she would have been petrified, but after her talk that she had with her mother, she was more than ready and more than sure that she wanted to do this with him. Only him. She simply smiled, then pulled him down to kiss him once more before saying, "I'm sure."

That was enough for Spike, he silenced anything else that could be said, by kissing her, and planning to make her his. Completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Their kiss hadn't lasted long. Spike slid his hand behind Buffy's back to lift her up slightly to move her towards the top of the bed. Once settled, he began kissing her neck, nipping ever so lightly along the way. He moved his hands down her body, as if trying to memorize every part of her.

She loved it.

Buffy couldn't seem to stop moving. His hands were like magic and they were doing all kinds of tricks on her. She needed him, more than she had ever needed someone in her whole life. Arching her back towards him as he deepened the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his erection closer to her center. Just where she needed him.

Spike grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head, parting their lips long enough to toss it across the room. He grazed his hands over her uncovered breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. He grinned down at her, noticing her flushed face, her gasping for air, and the look of intense lust in her eyes.

Spike leaned his head towards her nipples, earning an erratic gasp from her. He sucked one pert nipple into his mouth, only sucking harder when Buffy moaned his name from the intense pleasure.

Buffy cupped the back of his head, bringing him as close as she possibly could. Spike wrapped his left arm around her waist, while his right hand found his way down her body, landing on her pussy. He slid his hand into her panties, cupping her mound.

She moaned at the contact, gasping for more. Spike slowly began to rub her at a soft pace. Buffy released his lips, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Spike reveled the fact that he was the one bringing her this much pleasure. He stopped rubbing her long enough to start pumping one long finger into her. He kept the pace nice and slow, making sure that she would be writhing in pleasure in no time.

The look on her face was driving Spike crazy. He wanted to inside of her. Now. He removed his hand, grinning at the groan of dislike that Buffy expressed with the lack of contact, "Patience, baby. All in good time, sweetheart."

Spike grabbed her hips, slightly lifting them long enough for him to slide her skirt and panties off. Her breathing came in short breaths, pressing him on. Spike ran his hands up her exposed body, loving the feel of her soft skin. Standing up, he removed all of his clothes.

Buffy's body shuddered as she felt him crawling up her body. He leaned down, kissing her softly. Then he said, "Are you covered?"

Knowing exactly what he was asking, she nodded erratically, "Yes. I'm on birth control," she looked him in the eyes, "I need you. Now!"

Spike grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips. Settling himself between her legs. KIssing her once more before sliding into her. Buffy gasped, feeling completely full. She didn't think it could get any better than this. That was, until he started moving.

Spike's pace quickened, "Bloody hell, luv. You're so tight. Squeezing the life out of me, you are."

Buffy arched her back off the bed in an attempt to be closer to him. Gasping out when he latched onto one of her nipples, sucking hard. She had never felt anything like this before, "Spike! Oh, god! Please! Harder, faster!"

Always one to please the lady, Spike pounded into her, hitting her clit each time, along with the elusive g-spot that Buffy thought was a myth until now. Knowing that he wasn't going to last long, Spike reached between their bodies to where they were connected, rubbing her clit furiously.

Buffy's eyes shot open as she felt the sensation in her lower stomach, building to high intensity. She clawed at his back, leaving red streaks down it. Screaming his name, she came, "SPIKE!!"

Hearing her scream his name in pleasure was enough to send Spike over the edge. Thrusting into her once more, he came inside her, collapsing on top of her, gasping for air.

Both chests heaving, Spike pulled himself from her tight passage, rolling over to lie beside her. Buffy slowly propped herself up on her elbow, facing him, "That was...incredible," she gasped out.

When Spike's breathing went back to normal, he pulled her next to him, keeping her safe and warm. He felt her put a soft hand on his chest, while resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned down to where his lips met her ear, whispering, "I think I'm in love with you, Buffy Summers."

Suddenly sitting up, Buffy stared down at him, "What? How can you love me already? It's been like, ten hours that we've known each other."

Leaning towards her, "I don't know. I just know that I feel something for you that I've never felt for anyone else. It's not just lust, and it's not just attraction. It's love. I just know it," pausing for a moment to take in her reaction, he continued, "I'm not expecting you to say it back just yet. I just want a chance. I want a chance to be here to show you that I mean what I'm telling you. Please."

Smiling at him, "Okay. But after this, you are so buying me dinner. And pizza doesn't count." She laid down next to him, in the position that they were in before. Feeling the soft chuckle that he let out, she smiled.

Sleep caught up to them both, leaving them with sweet dreams of the future.

EPILOGUE

Spike pulled his car into the drive way, hopping out as soon as he turned it off. He jogged to the door, avoiding any of the plants that were lying carelessly on the sidewalk. Opening the door, he was met with a very enthusiastic Buffy.

She was smiling at him, holding something behind her back. He closed the door, slowly approaching her, "Hello, Sweetheart. What have you got behind your back there?"

Giggling, "Well, it's a little present for you. We've been together for five years now. Married for three of those. I just thought that you'd like a little present from me to you. Hopefully you'll like it."

"You know I'll love anything that you get me, luv. It came from you." He stepped closer to her, trying to see what was behind her back. She maneuvered so he couldn't see what was in her hands, slowly moving them into their living room.

She kept the surprise in one hand, while the other placed on his chest, slightly pushing him to sit on the couch. She straddled his waist, bringing the surprise around from behind her back.

Spike eyed the rectangular box carefully. Unsure of what was in it, he looked up at her, "Sweetheart, what's in the box?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Why don't you open it up and see?"

Leaving Buffy holding the box, he lifted the lid open. Looking inside, he saw a pregnancy test. With a look of shock and awe on his face, he looked at her, "Really? Are you sure? Really?"

Buffy giggled at him, "Yes, I'm sure. I took five tests. This was just the first one. We're gonna have a baby."

Grinning from ear to ear, Spike grabbed the box from her placing it on the table, he kissed her passionately. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead, "We're gonna be parents. Bloody hell, we're gonna have a baby. A little Buffy running around."

"Or a little Spike," she chimed in, leaning towards him to rest her head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her. They stayed like that for a while, silent. Neither needed to say anything to know just what was going through their minds.

Spike kissed her hairline, softly speaking afterwards, "You know, you'd think that this was the most important part of my life. But I think I know just the perfect thing that happened to me in these last five years."

Buffy pulled back slightly to see his face, "And just what was that?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips, then the nose, then the forehead, and back again. Pulling her against his chest to be in their earlier position, he smiled and said, "Finding love."

THE END


End file.
